


We Do Like It Rough

by gaylina



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Kissing, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, anne is seductive, horny ann, miss lister, my best friend insisted on the title being just “strap”, pink is my favorite color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylina/pseuds/gaylina
Summary: “Have you been thinking of me, Ann?” Anne teased, leaning back on their bed, holding Ann in her arms and breathing in her ear, Ann straddling Anne.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	We Do Like It Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another smut. And yes, I still have a thing for riding. I feel like all my Ann(e) fics are gonna be the same for some reason. Go girl, give us nothing! Either way, hope you enjoy!

“Have you been thinking of me, Ann?” Anne teased, leaning back on their bed, holding Ann in her arms and breathing in her ear, Ann straddling Anne.

“Mmm-hmm…” Ann hummed with her eyes closed, rocking back and forth in Ann’s lap, her hands everywhere on Anne.

Both Anne and Ann were wearing long nightgowns, they were pretty easy to take off or just hike up.

“Use your words, darling.” Anne panted and reached Ann’s breasts, Ann’s hands following her, squeezing them.

“Yes, miss Lister, I have...“ Ann stopped moving for a moment, taking one of Anne’s hands and dragging it down to her lap, looking in Anne’s pitch black eyes.

“Tell me, Ann.” Anne husked and let her hand be guided. “ _Show me._ ”

Ann hesitated at first, “I think about you every night.” She bit her lip and moved Anne’s hand up her calf.

Anne absorbed Ann’s words and looked at her through the heavy eyelids. _Her girl thinks about her every night. How sweet._

“Do you?” Anne raised her eyebrows and bent her knees, pinning Ann between her lower half and her stomach.

Ann was now looking at Anne from above, lust in her eyes. “ _This girl is insatiable._ ” Anne thought.

“Every night I touch myself,” She paused, trying to swallow, “pretending my hand is yours…” Ann barely whispered, knowing she would have to do it anyway to get what she want.

Anne closed her eyes and unlinked their hands. She raked her nails across the skin on Ann’s back, making Ann grasp her neck in response.

They blinked at each other, but no one spoke. Ann lowered her head and kissed Anne slowly, sloppily, feeling the warmth of her face on hers. She felt like her heart would burst out of her chest. So she pushed her hand into Anne’s dark brown hair to bring her even closer.

“Ann, stop.” Anne said at once, pulling away and putting her hands on Ann’s sides, Ann whined in disappointment.

Anne didn’t want to stop either, but their game would’ve been over too fast if Ann kept on grinding on Anne’s lap and slowly getting herself off.

“You haven’t told me the whole story, hmm?” Anne petted Ann’s waist, trying to hold her so she wouldn’t squirm so much. Anne was already wet from their little foreplay, she wouldn’t have lasted long, too.

“Anne… Please...“ Ann tried to move but failed, feeling the pressure of Anne’s hands on her body. She didn’t try to let go of them, though, so she stayed still in the same position, thinking she wouldn’t bare it if Anne removed her hands.

Anne licked her lips and glanced down to where their bodies seemed to be connected. They both were still clothed, Ann’s nightgown a little messy.

Anne looked up at Ann again and moved to whisper in her ear, “ _Tell me_ , _Ann_ , what were you doing when I wasn’t here?”

“I- I was dreaming of you, your touch, your hands, your fingers-“ The words were flowing out of Ann’s mouth as she started to writhe on Anne’s thighs again.

Anne felt lightheaded: the girl always managed to turn her on. She was so eager and willing, instantly wet to the touch.

“Anne, please, I can’t do this anymore- I’ve been waiting so long… To feel you… To feel you _inside me…_ ” Ann shuddered, her eyes fixated on Anne’s, her little hands trying to cover every inch of Anne’s body, grabbing her arms and shoulders.

Suddenly, Anne turned them over, sliding on top of Ann. She shifted her weight on Ann, pinning her down. This elicited a gasp out of Ann’s mouth and she wrapped her leg around Anne’s waist, pulling her closer in a kiss.

Anne pulled away, only moved her head to Ann’s ear to husk, “Stay here, I’ve got an idea.” She rolled off Ann, stepping out of the room.

Ann, spread out on the bed, was waiting impatiently, preparing herself to whatever might’ve come next.

After a while, Anne came back, naked, holding a pink strap-on in her hands. She thought Ann would love the color.

Ann gasped, bringing her legs together to reduce the ache, her eyes flickered at the older woman.

In moments like this, Anne has always been caring, she never pushed on Ann. “Ann? Are you okay with this? I’ve bought this a few weeks ago and thought it’d be fun to use it someday… I guess-“

“Come here.” Ann cut her, her eyes dark with desire.

Anne smiled and stepped into the harness, then adjusted it.

Coming closer to Ann, she felt the ragged breath of a younger woman beneath her. She liked taking her this way. Seeing her squirm and exploring her face expressions every time she comes undone, her body exploding under Anne‘s.

Anne made her way to the bed. The sheets were already half-ruined. Ann welcomed Anne, stretching out her arms and tracing her fingers down her back. Anne smirked and patted Ann’s hair before tucking it behind her ear. This made Ann close her eyes and smile softly.

Anne propped herself up on her elbows, then lowered her body into the younger woman. Ann gripped Anne’s hands and let out a shaky breath.

She felt Anne reach down her nightgown, tracing patterns up her thighs, coming closer and closer to the place that was radiating heat, where Ann wanted her the most.

“Anne-“ Anne’s face turned at the sound and she muffled Ann with a deep kiss right away.

Ann moaned and jerked her hips up which caused Anne’s fingers brush against Ann’s underwear.

Anne felt how wet Ann turned. “Well, well, well…” Anne teased and placed a hand on Ann’s cheek, Ann murmured at the touch.

“Don’t make me wait any longer, Anne…” Ann whispered with her eyes closed, pulling on Anne’s hips.

Seeing Anne Lister naked, in their own bed, has always been Ann’s favorite view.

Anne’s hand hovered over Ann’s underwear, playing with the fabric of it. Ann’s breathing turned into incoherent moans and she couldn’t help but whine into the older woman’s neck. Ann Walker was needy.

Anne pushed her underwear aside and swiped her fingers through the copious arousal, gathering the wetness she was totally aware of causing and spreading it all over her clit and opening.

With another swift movement, she pushed two fingers into Ann, which made her tighten her grip on Anne’s shoulders and let out a shaky “ahh”. She found the rhythm and kept on fucking Ann this way for a while, occasionally placing kisses on her chest.

“Don’t stop, Anne-“ Ann panted breathlessly, raising her hips up to Anne’s touch.

“Don’t you worry, we’ve only just begun.” Anne moved to the side to bite on Ann’s earlobe and removed her fingers, playing with her, not wanting to give her what she wanted straightaway. 

With that, Anne adjusted the tip of the toy so it would brush her entrance.

“Spread your legs, babe.” Anne hummed and her words made Ann forget the world. She did as she was told, Anne settled in between of blonde’s legs and pressed them wide open.

Ann hooked her legs around Anne’s torso and Anne gave her a sharp thrust, filling her up.

Ann arched her back and opened her mouth in a silent moan. Giving Ann time to adjust, she brought her hand up to her breasts and hitched up her nightgown, exposing Ann’s flushed chest.

She thrusted once again, her fingers busy circling Ann’s nipple.

Ann’s whimpers became louder and she threw her head back in pleasure. The sensations were too high. Anne was fucking her while both of her hands were massaging her breasts which Ann couldn’t help but enjoy.

Anne felt her own arousal build unbelievably fast. Still, Ann shouldn’t have worried about her, pleasing her partner was the main priority to Anne. She took in every single moment, watching Ann, memorizing every slight difference in her face, studying her reactions and stretching her.

Anne moved in a way that was just perfect for them both. Ann was digging her nails in the other woman’s back and filling the room with the wet sounds and her panting.

Anne watched Ann shake more with each thrust of her hips. She removed her hand from Ann’s breasts and placed it on her throat, pressing lightly on it.

Ann whimpered as Anne pounded into her, tears swelling up in the corners of her eyes. “Too hard?” Anne asked, slowing down.

In response, Ann grabbed Anne by her hips, pulling her farther into her and moaning.

“Harder.” Ann pleaded. “You feel so good, Anne, you feel _so_ good-“ Ann mewled, trembling, putting her own hands on top of Anne’s, her eyebrows creased. She could practically feel herself drip on the sheets beneath them.

Anne rolled her hips a few more times into Ann before easing down and slumping onto a wriggling woman underneath her. The bed was shaking, Anne held Ann close to herself. Ann’s heart was beating fast as ever while Anne was pounding into her.

“Ann. Look at me.” Anne rasped, her voice low. Ann could barely open her eyes, she tried her best to stop them from rolling back into her head.

“ _Ann._ ” Ann heard Anne coo her name in the distance even though her lover was a breath away from her. Anne grasped her chin gently.

Finally, Ann opened her eyes only to see Anne looking up at her with her mouth open, her breath warm on Ann’s skin.

Ann’s mouth got dry at the sight so she slowly licked her lips, biting back her moans.

Anne huffed and pushed her tongue into Ann’s mouth, mixing the bruising and biting of her bottom lip.

Anne knew Ann was close. “Come for me.” She breathed in between the kisses and thrusted into Ann for the last time, splaying her hands across Ann’s chest.

This was enough to push Ann over the edge and she dissolved in pleasure, slamming her head into the pillow, shaking violently and moaning a mixture of curse words and her lover's name.

When she came back, the shockwaves were still pulsing inside her, calmer this time, Anne caressed Ann’s cheek with her thumb, placing open-mouthed, wet kisses on her neck, and pressed their foreheads together.

She pulled out of Ann, being aware of the hiss of pain it elicited from her, and removed the harness.

“We do like it rough, don’t we?” Anne teased and turned them over again, bringing them back to their original position. Ann lay on top of Anne, swinging her leg across the older woman’s body, giggling happily. Anne reached and petted her girl’s waist with one hand.

The brunette stroked Ann’s hair lovingly and only heard a soft “mmm” in response.


End file.
